For You: A Behemoth Montage
by InfernoLeo9
Summary: In the month between Deryn getting to Istanbul, and the night of the revolution, what happened? Obviously, Deryn and Alek bonded. So here is 'Gone, Gone, Gone', by Phillip Phillips, and some scenes I thought would happen. This is a series of one-shots, with the main 'montage' sequence, and then a bunch of detailed, dialogue'd scenes that were in the montage.
1. For You Montage

**A/N: Hey people. So, I thought that the development of Alek and Deryn's relationship in Istanbul was terribly covered- because he didn't even ****_talk_**** about the whole month that they spent together. Sure he dropped a few details about working on walkers, and the meaning of perspicacious, but come on! So while at me sister's 6****th**** grade graduation, I heard 'Gone, Gone, Gone' by Phillip Phillips. It ****_stuck_****. Took me awhile to realize it was the perfect song for Deryn and Alek. I mean, come on! It was made for them!**

**So while I was contemplating writing a movie script for Leviathan, I thought a montage during Behemoth most necessary. And all montages are in need of a song. I hope you enjoy what I've pieced together. I know I do, inside my head. *I sound crazy!***

**BTW, to get the full experience, put on the song while you read. It also helps if you read it one time through, then listen to the song, and picture all the stuff happening. Yeah…**

*******DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN Alek, Deryn, Bovril, and Lillit. ALL BELONGS TO Scott Westerfeld!***

* * *

Alek is walking by the Spider, when he spots Lilit staring intently at something. It takes a moment for him to follow her gaze to Deryn. He just smiles and shakes his head, walking off, leaving Deryn sweating as she hefts more boxes of paper.

_When life leaves you high and dry, I'll be at your door tonight, if you need help, if you need help._

Alek is sitting with Deryn, on the top of the building, over the beautiful cityscape of Istanbul. Alek is motioning with his hand, speaking words, and Deryn is trying to repeat him. Bovril is on Alek's shoulder, laughing with each new word.

_I'll shut down the city lights, I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe, to make you well, to make you well._

Deryn is glancing mischievously at the back of Alek's head, hefting a steel bar. He is crouched over a desk, with papers on it. She pokes his side, and the boy, without turning around, bats the metal away. Deryn, though, keeps at it, until finally Alek relents, turning around and cocking an eyebrow. She just tosses him a pole and strikes up the position that Volger had taught her.

Alek rolls his eyes before putting up his pole, and lunging.

_When enemies are at your door, I'll carry you away from war, if you need help, if you need help._

Alek and Deryn walk out of a spice shop, Deryn carrying a sack of the hot spices they were sent to get, and in Alek's hand is his gold bar.

She almost misses it, but nearby, Ottoman soldiers were marching down the street. She pushes him from sight and into an alley, blocking the soldiers' views. She flashes a smile to Alek, who laughs nervously.

_Your hope dangling by a string, I'll share in your suffering, to make you well, to make you well._

Alek and Deryn are walking through the busy bazaar, dodging children running away and laughing, and chatting lightly.

_Give me reasons to believe, that you would do the same for me._

A metal bolt hits Alek in the back of his head as he is walking past a walker. He rubs the place where it hit, and bends down to pick up the small object. He glances up to see Deryn up on the walker, bent over a broken area on the machine, Bovril on her shoulder.

Alek smirks, and swings his arm, releasing the bolt. It hits Deryn dead on. She sits up, glancing around annoyed to see Alek loitering, whistling happily as he inspects boxes of parts. Bovril chuckles, before retreating to the bottom of the walker.

Deryn, grinning mischievously, pulls a nut from her supplies, and throws.

_And I would do it for you, for you, baby, I'm not moving on, I love you long after you're gone._

Deryn shields her face as small, metallic objects flew through the air, before returning her fire. She laughs madly, and Alek just grins.

Lilit is watching from a walker nearby, giggling with a sling-shot in her hand.

_For you, for you, you would never sleep alone._

The two teenagers are laying down atop the warehouse, opposite each other, with Deryn pointing out the different constellations, blonde and red hair mingling.

_I love you long after you're gone, and long after you're gone, gone, gone._

Over and over, Alek manages to beat Deryn with his metal pole, much to her dismay.

_When you fall like a statue, I'm gon' be there to catch you, put you on your feet, on your feet_

Alek pulls Deryn into a store, out of the bustle of the bazaar, and presents a fancy Persian rug to her. Bovril is perched on her shoulder. Deryn cocks her head, before shaking it and pulling him by his sleeve off somewhere else.

_And if your well is empty, not a thing will prevent me, tell me what you need, what you need._

Deryn brandishes a large, curved sword, and nods to Alek, smiling. Alek just shakes his head and laughs.

_I surrender honestly, you've always done the same for me._

Deryn and Alek dart in between the different warehouse walkers, parrying with their metal poles, with Klopp, Bauer, and Zaven watching, amused.

_So I would do it or you, for you, baby, I'm not moving on, I love you long after you're gone._

While Alek and Deryn are absorbed in their nut-and-bolt fight, Zaven stalks up, glaring at the two with dark eyes. They smile apologetically, and run off, leaving Bovril laughing manically.

_For you, for you, you would never sleep alone, I love you long after you're gone, and long after you're gone, gone, gone._

Deryn and Alek are sitting at a table in a diner, Bovril squatting on Alek's shoulder, when the server comes up with two dishes. Deryn licks her lips and rubs her hands expectantly.

She picks up a fork and starts to chow down, but after three bites, her chewing slows. Her face practically turns red, and she spits out the mouthful onto her plate. She begins fanning her tongue.

Alek laughs with Bovril at her discomfort, before being splashed by some water. This makes Deryn laugh as she washes her mouth clean of the spice.

_You're my backbone, you're my cornerstone._

Deryn is looking at Alek, studying his face, before sketching him onto a piece of paper, which is almost finished. Alek, wanting to see it, makes a grab for the piece of paper before Deryn pulls it from reach and sticking her tongue out at him.

_You're my crutch when my legs stop moving._

Alek and Deryn are sitting back to back, lounging under some shade outside the warehouse. Bovril is curled up on Deryn's lap.

_You're my head start, you're my rugged heart, you're the pulse that I've always needed._

While Alek and Deryn are helping to load spices, some Ottoman soldiers come over, curious. Alek pulls Deryn from view, and they hide behind the cart as they speak to their companions. They just grin at each other, before sneaking off.

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

Metal poles clash as the two stare at each other with determination.

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

Deryn is showing Alek how to spit correctly, but he fails.

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

Deryn holds up a finger and spits, and prompts Alek to try again.

_Like a drum, my heart never stops beating for you._

Alek nods, and spits again. But, his saliva lands on the shoe of a large man. He glares at the two. They smile back nervously.

_For you, for, you._

The two are yelling as they burst from the warehouse, Alek clutching his fez, the large man chasing them, while Deryn laughs madly.

_Baby, I'm not moving on, I'll love you long after you're gone._

Alek and Deryn are walking between some walkers, and Lilit takes Alek's fez from his head. When he tries to get it back, she tosses it to Deryn, who tosses it back, laughing.

_For you, for you, you would never sleep alone, I love you long after you're gone._

Lilit is walking underneath a walker, and sees Deryn asleep on a hammock, drool slipping from her lips. She smiles, and pulls at the blanket to cover her, and strokes Bovril who is curled up on her left shoulder.

_For you, for you, baby, I'm not moving on, I love you long after you're gone._

Lilit walks away from Deryn, and spots Alek asleep, seated on a stool, head on some blueprints for the walker they are under. She smirks, before walking past, and kicking the stool from underneath him. He falls flat, and struggles up to glare at the girl as she walks away.

_For you, for you, you would never sleep alone, I love you long, long after you're gone._

Alek and Deryn continue to fight with their make-shift sabers, but Alek seems to be struggling against Deryn.

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

Deryn is looking at a set of blueprints intently, and hands Alek a wrench when he sticks his hand up. Bovril is on her shoulder, following Deryn's finger as she runs it along the lines of the blueprint

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

Deryn is sitting with Alek and Lilit when she lets out a burp. She instantly covers her mouth, looking apologetically at Alek.

_Like a drum baby, don't stop beating._

Alek looks at Deryn with surprise before releasing his own belch, even louder. The two friends laugh.

_Like a drum, my heart never stops beating for you._

Lilit lets out an even louder belch, and starts giggling. Deryn and Alek shrug to each other, and join in. Bovril chuckles, leaping from Deryn over to Alek.

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone._

Deryn manages to twist her pole past Alek's defenses, and wins the duel. Alek stares, dumbfounded, while Deryn gloats.

_I love you long after you're gone, gone, gone…_

Deryn and Alek are sitting together, with Alek moving his hands, describing German words. Deryn is curled up, her knees brought to her chest, and Bovril is curled around the back of her neck.

Suddenly, she slumps against him, her head falling on his shoulder. He looks over, slightly miffed, as Deryn is asleep. For a second, he moves to remove her head from his shoulder, but stops, and smiles as he pulls out a book.

Lilit, watching from nearby, sneaks off, a thoughtful look on her face.


	2. At Your Door

**A/N: Now to begin the different scenes. I will not be doing the beginning scene, because it kind of goes without saying.**

* * *

_When life leaves you high and dry, I'll be at your door tonight, if you need help, if you need help._

Deryn would never not be marveled by the scene that sat before her. It was breathtaking, looking over the whole city from atop the warehouse. The smoke billowing from the Clanker machines, the children running through the streets, chickens and goats walking around freely. It was the total image of peace. If only she could get Alek to shut up.

"Now say it with me: _Guten morgen, wie geht es dir?_"

"Why are you teaching me Clanker again?" Deryn asks. Bovril, seated on Alek's shoulder, just laughs.

"Because you asked me to," he says, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, right."

"Now, if you'd please."

"_Guten morgen, wie geht es dir?_"

"Good!" the boy nods.

"How do you say Clanker in German?" Deryn asks before Alek could continue.

"Clanker," repeats Bovril, then laughs.

"Clanker? It is the same in both languages, I think." Alek furrows his brow.

"What about walker?"

"Wanderpanzer."

"Really?" Deryn cocks her head to look at the boy. "Well that's pretty easy."

"Barking hilarious!" Bovril laughs.

"Ok, how about… jacket."

"Jacket? That's _jacke_."

"_Jacke_,"Bovril says in that slow way that means he's learned a new word.

"And harness?"

"_Nutzen._"

"_Nutzen_?" Deryn laughs. "Ok, engine pod."

"_Motor pod._"

"_Motor pod_," Bovril says slowly.

"And… oh, I know! Barking spiders!"

"Only you, Dylan." Alek shakes his head, chuckling under his breath. "_Bellende spinnen_."

"_Bellende spinnen!_" The loris waves his arms around, and tumbles off Alek's shoulder, onto his lap. Deryn moves it to her lap, and strokes its soft fur.

"I think I'll just speak that one in English," she says softly. "How do you say help?"

"_Helfen,_ or_ hilfe_ if you are in danger."

"Steam."

"_Dampf_."

"Pressure."

"_Druck._"

"And… metal."

"_Metall_."

"Blisters! Clanker talk is easy!"


	3. Shut Down the City

**A/N: So, this is the scene where Deryn and Alek start fencing. We all have ****_those _****days. So, when the two 'boys' are having a bad day, it is up to Deryn's scheming to make everything better.**

* * *

_I'll shut down the city lights, I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe, to make you well, to make you well._

Deryn's day had been stressful. That morning had been quite surprising, as she had woken up to Lilit's face, which had caused her to freak out, and make a spectacle. It also resulted in a sore bump on the back of her head. Then, she had to work on a walker with Klopp, who still couldn't speak English, and all the other Clanker-speaking folk were too busy to help out, so lots of things got lost in translation. Then, she had stubbed her toe when kicking a malfunctioning boiler in frustration, and was then promptly removed from working, and set about to running errands.

Now, after finally removing herself from further chores, she is on the hunt for Alek- or more specifically, Bovril. The wee beastie had a way with making a terrible day somewhat tolerable.

Finally, she spots Alek, hunched over a desk. Deryn opens her mouth to speak, but spots some metal poles nearby. Her lessons with Volger came back to her, and she picked up two of them. They weren't too heavy, and were easy enough to swing around. An idea formed in her head, as she crept up to the boy.

Apparently, Alek wasn't having a good day either. He was rubbing his forehead, and muttering underneath his breath. Bovril was sitting on the desk, watching Deryn, and says out loud, "_Mr_. Sharp."

He doesn't even utter a greeting.

Deryn, slightly put off, pokes the boy with one of the poles. "Oi, your archdukeness, care for a fencing lesson?"

"Go away, Dylan, I'm busy," he mumbles, and bats away her pole.

"Oh, I don't think so. We could all use some sunshine on such a cloud day, eh? C'mon, get up." She brings the pole back up and continues to poke the boy.

"I said no."

"Well, I'm not taking no for an answer," she responds cheekily.

He finally relents, and gets up. "Fine, Dylan. It's not like I was getting any work done."

Deryn smiles coyly, and tosses one of the poles to him. He catches it, and raises an eyebrow. "You realize we have actual sabers, right?"

"Aye, but I think dueling with these poles would be more fun." Deryn shrugs, before leveling her make-shift sword in the exact position Volger had taught her.

Alek looks her over, before rolling his eyes and lunging.

**_~Linebreak~_**

_I love you long after you're gone, and long after you're gone, gone, gone._

Deryn dodged to the side and parried Alek's blow. But he pushed forward, and tagged her out.

She let out a noise of frustration. "Ok, point one for you, Clanker."

Alek laughs. "I have been training for years. You're not just going to win with a few of Volger's lessons."

"Maybe, maybe not," she grimaces. "But anyways, bet you can't do it again!"

"Alright," Alek grumbles, before striking up a position. "On guard, sir!"

They exchanged blows for a short minute, the clang of metal echoing throughout the warehouse. A few nearby workers were watching silently.

All too soon, Alek managed to strike her again. "Two for me!" he smiles, gloating.

"Oh, get stuffed," Deryn groans. "Let's see if you can do it again."

Not half a minute later, Deryn emitted a low growl. The men watching all laughed, and Alek was grinning.

"Oh no, I am not losing to a barking Clanker!" she yells, and Alek's face falls. As Deryn storms toward him, he runs away, as fast as he can. All the workers just laughed at the two teenagers running around the warehouse.

**_~Linebreak~_**

_I surrender honestly, you've always done the same for me._

"Take that!" Alek says, attacking Deryn. They were weaving in and out of the walkers, around their legs.

"Oh, is that so, your princeliness?" Deryn strikes, blocking his blow.

"You're getting better, but not good enough!" Alek attacks again, causing Deryn to fall back. And, to Alek's dismay, she turned tail and ran.

Deryn had a plan forming in the back of her mind, and knowing Alek, he would give chase.

"Wait, you can't do that!"

Deryn just laughs, and darts between the different workers. Bauer and Klopp had to jump out of the way to avoid Alek's swings at Deryn, which she blocked easily, and she weaved around Zaven to avoid another attack. "I do believe I can."

They darted off, leaving the three men laughing.

**_~Linebreak~_**

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

Deryn lets out a cry as she attacks again. The metal poles clashed with a clang, and workers were watching intently, some slapping down coins. A few cheered when one of the two got the upper hand.

"You know, when you asked me to fence with you, I thought we would actually be fencing," Alek says dryly as he blocks what should have been an illegal blow.

"Aye, but isn't this more fun?" The two had abandoned all forms of true fencing, and were now just sparring freely.

Deryn stares him right in the eyes. His green eyes were narrowed, and sweat dripped from his brow. "You ready to take a break?" she asks coyly.

"No!" Alek yells. "I mean, not unless you need one."

Deryn just laughs, as they hit a stalemate, their strengths struggling to gain the upper hand. All the workers were murmuring excitedly, cheering on Deryn or Alek.

**_~Linebreak~_**

_For you, for you, you would never sleep alone, I love you long, long after you're gone._

"Ha!" Deryn cheers as she hits the boy's pole. Their fighting had become quite the popular pastime for the workers, as almost all of the warehouse was surrounding the little ring. Cheering rose from the men. All of their duels for several days had been stalemates, and Deryn could feel her strength winning out over Alek's proper fighting.

Alek was obviously faltering. His muscles were clenched, his hair drenched in sweat. A grimace decorated his face.

"Oh, lighten up Clanker!" Deryn calls, laughing.

He doesn't reply, but just strikes again.

**_~Linebreak~_**

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone._

Finally, she managed to sneak her pole past his defenses, and landed a touch on his chest. Cheers rose from all the watchers, and the swapping of coins led to even more cheers, and groans.

Deryn stuck her tongue out. "Told you, I always win."

"But I've defeated you a hundred other times!" Alek complains.

"Aye, but still," she smiles, before walking off. "Point one, Darwinist."

She walks off, knowing he is watching her go with an open-mouthed expression of shock.


	4. Carry You Away From War

**A/N: So, you know, since their escape from the hotel, the Ottoman soldiers have a rough idea of what to look for. So, say Alek and Deryn are out getting some stuff, and a few walk down the street. To be on the safe side, they should hide. Right?**

* * *

_When enemies are at your door, I'll carry you away from war, if you need help, if you need help._

"I still think that someone else should have done this," Dylan complains as they walk from the spice stand in the bazaar.

"It was your idea," Alek points out.

Dylan fixes him with a cold stare, hefting the bag on his right shoulder. "Not helping."

Alek shrugs, before putting his gold bar in his satchel. "Do you want me to carry the spices?"

"No, your princelieness, this is far too much work, and much more suited for a commoner," Dylan smiles. Then, something catches his eye as he glances over Alek's shoulder.

"Hang on!" he whispers harshly, before pressing the bag of spices against his stomach, and pushing him into an alley. He presses Alek against the wall, hiding his body.

"What are you doing?" Alek exclaims, eyes running from the hot spices trapped between their bodies. Even in a thick burlap sack, the spice somehow reached his senses, making him wheeze.

"Saving our barking lives, that's what. Just hold on one minute," Dylan hisses back. "Now slowly look over my shoulder and tell me when the soldiers pass."

"Soldiers?" Alek peeks out from behind his broad shoulders, and sighs in annoyance when he has to go on his tip toes, and sees a pair of uniformed Ottomans pass through the alley. One turns his head and glances at the two, and Alek hides back behind Dylan's body.

But the sound of footsteps continues on, and the two separate. The bag of spices sags to the ground, and Alek spends a moment clearing his nose of spice particles. He smiles nervously at his friend when he flashes a grin at him. "That was some quick thinking. But how did you know they wouldn't bother us?"

Dylan turns away, hefting the sack back on his shoulder. "They probably thought we were some young couple snogging," he throws back, before marching out of the alley.

"Snogging?" Alek questions himself, blushing, before following.

**_~Linebreak~_**

_You're my head start, you're my rugged heart, you're the pulse that I've always needed._

"I still think we shouldn't be the ones out here doing this," Dylan grunts, putting another bag of spice on the wagon, drawn by a walker in the shape of a mule.

"Once again, it is your idea," Alek replies, gritting his teeth as he helps him.

Nearby, one of the Armenian hands helping them, let out a cry. "_Zinvornery_!"

Alek looked down the street at the squad of Ottoman soldiers. Dylan hadn't caught sight of them yet, hefting the bag on his shoulder. It took all his strength to pull him from view. He pushes him against the side of the cart, peeking out at the soldiers. They were conversing in rapid-fire Armenian, so fast, he couldn't understand.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Dylan hisses at Alek.

"Saving our lives." Alek flashes a smile at his friend, and Dylan rolls his eyes in response.

"Did you have to say that?" Dylan groans, but a goofy look is plastered on his face.

"Why of course!" he smiles back, then lets out an un-princely giggle. "Come on, let's get away before the soldiers come find us."

Dylan nods, and they sneak off.


	5. Share in Your Suffeirng

**A/N: Ok. Two boys, unlimited freedom in a bustling city. Do you really think they are going to stay cooped up in a barking warehouse? They're going to go out and explore!**

* * *

_Your hope dangling by a string, I'll share in your suffering, to make you well, to make you well._

"I still don't think this is a good idea," says Dylan, dodging a man carrying a wooden cage with chickens inside, and putting a hand on his shoulder where Bovril is clinging.

"Come on Dylan, we're in Constantinople, or really, Istanbul! Why wouldn't you want to explore such a historical city?"Alek laughs, before stopping at a food stall.

"Alek, I hardly think this is the time for sight- is that chicken?" Dylan leans in close, peering at a shish kabob.

The woman tending the stall turned away from a customer, and spots the salivating Dylan. She runs up, and shoos the two off.

"We have a month to spend here in Istanbul, before leaving again. Perhaps we should spend this time relaxing!" Alek spreads his arms out, laughing.

"Aye, but we're gearing up for a barking revolution," he hisses into the prince's ear.

"I never thought you one to take life seriously," Alek says flippantly, as a trio of young children dashes past with their innocent smiles.

"I can take life seriously!" Dylan defends himself indignantly, before smacking away a goat trying to chew on his sleeve. "I'm an airman, after all."

Alek, whom had been peering into the different shops, let out a breath of excitement, before grabbing Dylan's sleeve and dragging him into a store.

**_~Linebreak~_**

_When you fall like a statue, I'm gon' be there to catch you, put you on your feet, you on your feet._

Dylan let out a cry of indignation as he is pulled into a shop. Alek has his eyes on an elaborate patterned rug. It was red with gold designs. He carefully held to the edge from where it was hanging. "Dylan, look at this? Isn't it beautiful?"

Dylan tips his head to the side. "I'm not seeing it."

"Oh, come on, is it not… magnificent?"

He shakes his head in response. "And you call yourself a boy. Seriously, where is the masculinity in that?" He grabs Alek's sleeve, and pulls him out.

_And if your well is empty, not a thing will prevent me, tell me what you need, what do you need._

"Here we are," says Dylan as he pulls Alek into another shop. Inside were several trinkets, along with several knives and swords. He walks to the end, where a rack supporting the largest blades was set up against the wall.

"Now this," Dylan says as he picks up one of the large swords. "Now, this, my young pupil, is much better than some barking old rug." It was a thick blade, curved, and wicked sharp.

Alek laughs, shaking his head. "Of course."

**_~Linebreak~_**

_For you, for you, you would never sleep alone, I love you long after you're gone, and long after you're gone, gone, gone._

"What did you order us again?" asks Dylan.

"I have no idea. I just pointed to some things," says Alek.

His friend shrugs. "I like surprises."

A server comes over and puts the plates on the table. Dylan licks his lips and rubs his hands in anticipation. He grabs his fork and shovels a few mouthfuls in.

Alek watches, amused. "You should probably slow down."

Dylan flicked his hand at him, but it stopped in mid-air. His face turned a bright pink-red. He spat out his food and fanned his tongue. "Barking spiders!"

Alek laughed, and Bovril, perched on his shoulder, laughed right along with him. But a splash from Dylan's cup of water shut him up, which led to the Scotsman choking as he downed the water in an attempt to calm down his mouth.


	6. Give me Reasons (Dedicated to Gingiss)

**A/N: We all know every montage of friendships needs some form of snowball fight/spitball fight/small objects fight, and what could be more steampunk than a barking nut-and-bolt fight?**

**Also, a good friend of my dad, and a great man has died recently. My dad and I play an online game, and he was a good friend of my father on there. He was always so nice to me. I know that his family and loved ones will never know about this, but I want to dedicate this to Gingiss, from Vanguard: Saga of Heroes. Please people, pray for his family, and I pray to God that he is walking with him, or are at least somewhere safe and kind. I know some of you may not be religious, but just indulge me.**

* * *

_Give me reasons to believe, that you would do the same for me._

Alek had been called for by Klopp, since he didn't have a translator, and was walking past a minotaur walker, when something hard smacks him in the back of the head. He lets out a cry of pain, before rubbing the spot where he had been hit.

It took a moment to look around for the culprit, until he spotted Dylan atop the minotaur, Bovril around his neck. He seemed to be working on a broken up area.

Alek looked around, and spots the metal bolt that had hit him. He smirks, and swings it back at the boy.

Dylan got hit dead-on, on the back of his head. He smacked at the place that had been hit, and rubs it. Alek hid a giggle, before pretending to inspect the different boxes filled with parts, even going as far as to whistle.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Dylan grin, and dig his hands into a toolbox. Alek gasped, before running to hide behind a box as the area was showering with small, metal objects. "Take that, you Clanker!" Dylan yells, laughing.

**_~Linebreak~_**

_And I would do it for you, for you, baby I'm not moving on, I love you long after you're gone._

Deryn smiles as she shelters her face from the shower of metal, and launches back several nuts at the boy. She slowly descends down the walker, trying to get to cover. Down at the feet of the minotaur, Bovril was curled up, out of the line of fire, laughing happily.

"What's got you so happy?" Deryn asks the loris, and ducks behind the leg from bolts.

She was so distracted, that she didn't catch the movement in the corner of her eye. But as a hand falls on her shoulder, she jumps, and gets hit by a few small metal pieces.

"What are you two doing?" Zaven asks, his eyes sharp.

"Oh, um, nothing?" Alek smiles innocently, edging away from the area. But Zaven motions with one finger to come over.

"You two are wasting valuable time, and making a total wreck of this area! Did you even stop to think of the consequences of playing around?"

"Sorry Zaven," the two say together.

"Now run along," Zaven releases Deryn, and she shares a look with Alek. He nods, and they run off, laughing.

When they had retreated out of Zaven's line of sight, they slowed down. Deryn smacks Alek upside the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" he exclaims.

"For hitting me with a barking bolt," she rolls her eyes. "You daft prince."

"But you started it!" he protested.

"No, you did!" Deryn looks pointedly at Alek.

"No, I did."

Alek and Deryn look up, and find Lilit atop the nearby walker. She laughs, waving her slingshot. Deryn just groans.


	7. You Would Never Sleep Alone

**A/N:** **I suppose that Alek and Deryn will want some down time. A lot. Yes. And to Camelfaging- YES! I HAVE THAT ISSUE! But to all of you that have noticed it, I will fix that problem! (it's an impulse) I will now make everything in past tense, besides the montage. (Not entirely sure that Canis Major would be in the Istanbul sky at that time, so let's just pretend it does. Tada!)**

* * *

_For you, for you, you would never sleep alone._

"And that one is the bear, or as some posh old Romans called Ursa Major," Deryn said, pointing up into the night sky. She was up on the roof of the warehouse with Alek after an exhausting day, and she had to drag him up there because he wanted to go to bed. Currently, they were lying down on their backs, staring up at the sky, heads touching. Bovril was waving its wee arms up and around.

"Ursa Major," it repeated.

Alek turned his head to point at another constellation, and Deryn feels a shiver go through her as his hair brushes against her. Mentally, she cursed herself for feeling the way she did, but marveled slightly at the way her nerves reacted to him.

"That one is Pisces," he said, pointing to the west.

"Pisces," said Bovril.

"I used to do this with Jaspert, and Da when I was little," she said, smiling at the memories. "We would go out into the fields and just lay there and stare up at the Milky Way."

Alek turned to look at her. "Really?"

"Aye," she began. "And when he did it, he would tell these stories about each of the constellations. Like for that one, Canis Major." She pointed up at the stars. "He said that was once a hound that was destined to catch whatever it was hunting. So one day, its master went hunting for this fox that could never be caught. Ever. So they ran around endlessly, until Zeus got a head ache and put the two in the stars."

Alek laughed. "That sounds wonderful."

"It was," she sighed.

Alek patted her shoulder, before pointing to another constellation.

**_~Linebreak~_**

_You're my crutch when my legs stop moving._

"Why is it so barking hot!" Deryn complained loudly.

"We are in Istanbul. But apparently this is nothing compared to places south of here, and even in the United States, primarily in the south, they regularly get this kind of heat and higher."

Deryn moaned. Bovril copied it, and then curled up on Deryn's lap. They were sitting underneath some awnings outside the warehouse, enjoying their freedom, though it was too hot to go anywhere. Deryn was positive that this kind of heat was deadly, and she already was sweating heavily. She wasn't used to this, being born and raised in Glasgow, where it rarely got above 70 degrees.

"It isn't so bad. It could be worse," Alek was muttering to himself.

"Don't even!" she roared, sitting up straight. She turned to him with a ferocious look in her eyes. "If you say that, it's only going to get worse!" She relaxed and returned to her position, backs pressed together. This had disturbed Bovril, who was mumbling several curses, then stretched out on Deryn's legs. "With our luck, this whole city could burst into flames."

Alek chuckled darkly. "That is more true than anything you have ever said."


	8. My Backbone, My Cornerstone

**A/N: Wow. I think there's actually only going to be 10 chapters. I've covered most of the lyrics! For the final chapter, I will show you something special- my way as to how the movie's montage will end. I actually have a vision for the movie. I'm serious. Scott Westerfeld, if you read this, I COULD WRITE THE SCREENPLAY. Seriously. *I'm a genius!* Anyways, so Deryn likes to draw, right? So imagine her and Alek just chillin', she's bound to start drawing.**

* * *

_You're my backbone, you're my cornerstone._

"Are you almost done?"

"Oh shush up, you ninny," Deryn rolled her eyes. Alek was posing for Deryn, since she had asked him if she could draw a picture of him. She looked from him to the paper. The ears were too small….

"You know… I've never had a drawing done."

"Really?" Deryn looked up in surprise. "I'd have thought a prince like you would have had some painting done."

"My parents were quite insistent that my face never be copied. Malone's pictures, of course, are the first. But a portrait is something else entirely," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Well then, your princeliness, you'll be happy to know that your first portrait is almost done."

He leaned in to try and catch a glance, but she yanked it away. "No peaking!"

"Hey! It is my picture, so I should get to see it." He stuck out his lip in a pout.

Deryn laughed. "No."

Alek turned as if to go back to posing, but he lunged forward to grab at the paper. But Deryn was too quick, and pulled it from reach and stuck out her tongue. He crossed his arms over his chest with a humph.

"Oh, come on. I need a smile for the picture," she said, pointing with a bewildered expression.

Alek choked back a laugh, and smiled.

"There you go."


	9. Don't Stop Beating

**A/N: Yeah, the one you've all been waiting for. I am going to go back and edit the chapters after I finish the story, which will be… soon, actually. Posting 3 chapters today, this is the second. Sorry for the silence, on vacation! :D**

* * *

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

"Oh come on Alek, this is something you have to know!"

Alek groaned. "What is so important about learning how to spit correctly?"

But he already knew the answer to that. Dylan had been very insistent upon teaching him the correct ways to swear, walk, talk, boast, spit, and everything in between. He, of course, being of a royal position, should never be learning how to do such things. But just being able to relax with Dylan, and perhaps learn a few things, was something Alek relished in.

"Because we need to stuff something useful into your head. Now come on," he said, motioning with his hands.

"Fine," Alek sighed. He hacked and spit from his mouth. But to his dismay, it dribbled down his chin.

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

Dylan laughed, then held up his finger. "Allow me." He hacked up some saliva and sent it flying. A perfect arc and everything, and it even hit a pot for emphasis.

"Like that," he said.

_Like a drum, my heart never stops beating._

Alek nodded and spit again. This time, it flew forward, and he felt a burst of pride well in his chest. But then the saliva landed on a pair of sandals. He slowly looked up to see a large Turk growling at him.

"He did it!" shouted Dylan at rapid-fire, pointing to Alek.

Alek gaped at him, but all the Turk did was crack his knuckles. The two boys exchanged a worried glance.

_For you, for you._

"Run!" yelled Dylan, and they ran towards the doors of the warehouse. They burst out, and Alek had to keep a hand on his fez to keep it from falling off. Dylan was laughing maniacally, seemingly enjoying the thrill of being chased. For a moment, Alek doubted his sanity. Then he felt the thrill of running, the adrenaline rush.

If only he could forget the large gorilla of a man bent on killing them.


	10. I'm Not Moving On

**A/N: Yeah, three chapters in one day*! Here is some more Lilit, who I think deserves some more love. She's hilarious, and so... perspicacious. And a special treat- two segments in her PoV! :D**

***Sorry, I lied. I wasn't able to get all three chapters in one day, so... yeah**

* * *

_Baby, I'm not moving on, I'll love you long after you're gone._

"Well, it wasn't so bad. It taught me an important lesson."

"Which is?"

"Don't jump up onto a hot air balloon, then let go."

Alek laughed. "Dylan, you tell the funniest stories."

The blonde seemed to grow a little red at those words, and he turned away. For a minute, Alek wondered if something was wrong with the boy. But he dismissed it. If something was bothering him, he'd just come out and say it.

Suddenly, there was burst of air above his head. He looked up to see Lilit smiling down. In her hand was a red item.

"Hey, that's mine!" he yelled, making a swing for it.

She laughed. "Not for much longer. I do believe that it would look much better on Dylan." She then tossed it over to the airman.

He laughed, and when Alek darted for it, pulled it high above his head. "Too short, your highness?"

Alek grumbled. "Dylan, give it back!"

Dylan shook his head, and tossed it back to Lilit, who ran off and disappeared into the jungle of walkers.

_For you, for you, you would never sleep alone, I love you long after you're gone._

For Lilit, it had been just another day. Too menial to even try and remember. Now, she was on the hunt for Dylan. She had a sneaking suspicion about the boy, and was intent on finding him.

She walked to the walker that he and Alek should be working on. Underneath, a hammock had been strung between two legs. Lilit giggled as she caught sight of Dylan laying on it, sound asleep with drool dripping down his cheek. A blanket was tossed on the bottom edge of the hammock, so she pulled it up to cover him.

Bovril was curled up on his left shoulder, and murmured as it settled against the blanket. Lilit stroked it with a smile, and walked off.

_For you, for you, baby, I'm not moving on, I love you long after you're gone._

Right next to the hammock was Alek, seated on a stool, snoozing with his head on top of the plans for the walker. Lilit stood for a moment, considering her choices. She could leave him alone, wake him up with a shove, or do it the fun way. She smiled as she decided.

She walked past the stool, and swung her leg to knock it off balance. With an unceremonious cry of astonishment, Alek woke up. He glanced around for a moment, trying to find the cause. His eyes landed on Lilit.

She was tempted to say something, but decided against it. She walked off, swaying her hips, all too aware of the evil eye she was getting from Alek as he staggered up.


	11. Mid-Chapter (Will Be Replaced)

**A/N: Hey guys, taking a quick break right now. Yeap. So I decided I should let you guys know that I have been looking up A-LOT of music, in hopes of finding some that fit Leviathan. And I do believe I have. Ranging from trailers and teasers, to scenes for a movie, or perhaps even montages such as 'For You'. So, here are some links.**

* * *

Audiomachine- Final Hope: watch?v=PyBi6uoTvEY&list=PLgV6BwawkJvdf1bK8qUwUCu2dg8Sr06fr&index=2 (Leviathan Trailer)  
Audiomachine- Reaching: watch?v=5HBbgk-326w&list=PLgV6BwawkJvdf1bK8qUwUCu2dg8Sr06fr (Opening Scenes- Alek Escapes to Save the Leviathan/Clanker Boy Meets Darwinist Airman)  
Audiomachine- Across the Horizon: watch?v=VVO2qdlNZ3k&list=PLgV6BwawkJvdf1bK8qUwUCu2dg8Sr06fr (Deryn Meets the Leviathan opt. 1)  
Audiomachine- Leaving the Nest: watch?v=W_JGv3fP1YI&list=PLgV6BwawkJvdf1bK8qUwUCu2dg8Sr06fr (Deryn Meets the Leviathan opt. 2)  
Two Steps From Hell- False King: watch?v=H25iM7eRiIQ&list=PLgV6BwawkJvdf1bK8qUwUCu2dg8Sr06fr (Clanker Battle/Escape from Lienz)  
Ellie Goulding- Dead in the Water: watch?v=mDhfb8mSuH8&list=PLgV6BwawkJvdf1bK8qUwUCu2dg8Sr06fr (The Leviathan Falling in the Alps/Alek's Trek Across the Snow/Alek and Deryn Meeting/Alek and Deryn's Struggle on the Ice)  
Coldplay- Fix You: watch?v=pY9b6jgbNyc&list=PLgV6BwawkJvdf1bK8qUwUCu2dg8Sr06fr (Alek Tells of his Parents to Deryn)  
30 Seconds to Mars- Vox Populi: watch?v=oGeXD2Sq_A8&list=PLgV6BwawkJvdf1bK8qUwUCu2dg8Sr06fr (Ending Credits- Deryn Supports Alek and Faces New Skies)

Two Steps From Hell- Starfall: watch?v=XFEAzP1Zm-A&list=PLgV6BwawkJvdf1bK8qUwUCu2dg8Sr06fr (Trailer- Featuring Istanbul)  
Two Steps From Hell- Skyworld: watch?v=nFn1cVnz_lE&list=PLgV6BwawkJvdf1bK8qUwUCu2dg8Sr06fr (Opening Scenes- Deryn on Her Way to See Alek)  
Two Steps From Hell- Big Sky: watch?v=BoZnQNtrO2k&list=PLgV6BwawkJvdf1bK8qUwUCu2dg8Sr06fr (Istanbul is in Sight/Aboard the Dauntless)  
Phillip Phillips- Gone, Gone, Gone: watch?v=GV2yMnzWkkc&list=PLgV6BwawkJvdf1bK8qUwUCu2dg8Sr06fr (Istanbul Montage)  
John Dreamer- End of my Journey: watch?v=90PRvlhOLSk&list=PLgV6BwawkJvdf1bK8qUwUCu2dg8Sr06fr (Possible Behemoth Ending)

Audiomachine- Legend of Victory: watch?v=bGym5_Kr4zY&list=PLgV6BwawkJvdf1bK8qUwUCu2dg8Sr06fr (Goliath Trailer)  
Audiomachine- The Truth: watch?v=ZYeYold6Uys&list=PLgV6BwawkJvdf1bK8qUwUCu2dg8Sr06fr (Goliath Trailer/Alek Discovers out Deryn)  
Florence + the Machine- No Light, No Light: watch?v=ATfUdaZQLMA&list=PLgV6BwawkJvdf1bK8qUwUCu2dg8Sr06fr (Alek Confronts Deryn/The Fallout and Alek's Exile)  
Imagine Dragons- On Top of the World: watch?v=wCVrC7Dg2qo&list=PLgV6BwawkJvdf1bK8qUwUCu2dg8Sr06fr (Goliath Ending/Towards New Skies)

* * *

**A/N: Nice, huh? Not complete, and I will add this at the end of 'For You'!... Oh btw, Itz meh 14th today...**


	12. Quick AN

**A/N: If, say, that Leviathan was a Wizard101 world, what would it's name be? Kinda curious here, lol. Sorry.**


End file.
